folaisiaversefandomcom-20200214-history
A ’Chrìoch War
The A ’Chrìoch War, also recognized as the Folaisian Civil War of 1753 and the Ohio and Appalachian War, was a military conflict and civil war that was instigated by a clique of Folaisian Scottish clans intending to separate themselves from the monarchist rule of the Fòlais Dynasty. These clans amalgamated into a movement named the Dhaoine Chrìoch, meaning "frontier people," with the intention to establish their own independent state with an oligarchic republican government; this proposed state was given the name the United Republic of A ’Chrìoch. The monarchists, on the other hand, were called the Ridirean, translated as "knights," composed the opposition movement. Beginning at 19 September 1753, the war ended on 27 June 1752 with a Ridirean victory. It was the longest civil conflict to ever occur in Folaisia. Background The current Folaisian monarch, Neacal II Dìonach, ruled in his first years with a firm hand under an autocratic style. He implemented harsh economic and political laws directed towards the clans that had possessed a history of opposition towards him and his house, in apprehension of future rebellions and coups. This involved ownership of land, and a lesser amount of political power and say within Parliament.Subsequently, Sebastian McIntyre of Clan Kinninmont of Inverdarlochan voiced his dissent, to which he was purged from the government. Later on, chiefs from the Campbell of Kinenleck, Elphinstone of Dalenkirk, Forrester of Malenbreck, and Bannatyne of Tanaiseach denounced the king's stance and proclaimed their secession. Soon after, Neacal II issued declarations that warned them of their immediate suppression if they do not retract their statements. As expected, the rebellious chiefs refused to acknowledge them, thereby cementing their positions. In response, Neacal II issued a nationwide call to arms to suppress the separatist movement. Belligerents The monarchist faction were called the Ridirean (Scottish Gaelic for "Knights"), alluding to their loyalty to the Folaisian crown. Soldiers from this faction were identified by wearing the blue glengarry. The separatist republican faction were named the Dhaoine Chrìoch (Scottish Gaelic for "Frontier People"), after their consolidation of power down in the western lands occupied by Folaisia before 1753. From this, they have named their proposed state the United Republic of A 'Crìoch. Soldiers of the separatists were identified by their glengarries colored mahogany. The following table details the two factions and their allies: Course of the War Aftermath Legacy The A 'Chrìoch War was one of the most notable and studied conflicts in Folaisian history. In Folaisian literature, there are numerous amount of works that revolve around the civil war. Cillian Tàmhas Cèampach's 1786 poem ''A Knight's Farewell'' depicts a soldier in the Ridirean army comforting his disheartened spouse and greeting her goodbye as he heads to the war. Mabel Sorcha Kennedy's famous 1891 historical novel Under the Wing Feather has its exposition set in the war during its second part, with one of its characters, Eòghan Morgan Crannach, being a Major in the Ridirean, and another Cuithbeart MacIlwain, being a Captain in the Dhaoine Chrìoch. In the 1996 live-action version of the film, Crannach was played by Ruairi Forrest Buchan and MacIlwain Cayden Donnelly. Category:Folaisia Category:History of Folaisia Category:Wars involving Folaisia Category:Folaisian Civil Wars